A typical computer system includes a central processing unit ("CPU"), a plurality of input devices (e.g., a keyboard and a mouse), a plurality of output devices (e.g., a display and a printer), a plurality of memory devices and a power source. The computer system is commonly used for a number of years even if portions of the system are upgraded more frequently. The components of the system are accordingly designed to withstand the wear and tear associated with regular computer use over extended lengths of time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a typical computer system 10 according to the prior art. The computer system 10 includes a CPU 12 and a monitor 14. The CPU 12 has a housing 21 with a front panel or bezel 13, a top panel 24, and opposing side panels 26. A number of disc drives 16, controls 18 and a vent 20 are at the front panel 13. The CPU 12 also has a decal 22 or similar marking indicating the brand of the computer or one of its components. The monitor 14 has a display device including a display screen 28 for displaying information. The monitor also has a top panel 30 and opposing side panel 32.
The top and side panels 24/26 of the CPU 12 and the top and side panels 30/32 of the monitor 14 protect the electronic parts within these components. The panels 24/26/30/32 are accordingly typically manufactured from hard plastic. The top and side panels 24/26/30/32 also typically have textured surfaces to camouflage scratches, nicks, dings, fingerprints, smudges, etc. Such blemishes would likely be immediately apparent on smooth, glossy surfaces without a textured finish. The textured finish, however, diffuses light reflecting off the surfaces so that blemishes blend with the textured surface. As a result, CPUs and monitors with textured surfaces can be used for longer periods of time before they look excessively worn.
CPUs and monitors with textured surfaces, however, have a number of disadvantages. First, because the surface is textured, it is more difficult to clean than a smooth surface. Textured surfaces eventually can become dingy with grease, dirt, etc., from fingerprints, dust or contact with other items. Second, ultraviolet light, such as sunlight radiating through a window, damages plastic. After a long period of time, for example, sunlight bleaches or "yellows" plastic surfaces. Such damage from ultraviolet rays is often irreversible. As discussed above, the housing of a component may need to be replaced to provide an acceptable appearance.
Temporary covers have been developed to protect the computer during periods of non-use. These covers typically have been oversized shrouds, or dust covers, that loosely encase the entire component and prevent dust from collecting on the component during periods of non-use. These covers, however, generally do not protect the computer during use because they must be removed to access the computer components. Additionally, these covers are inconvenient because the user must remove and replace these covers each time the computer is used. Moreover, if the user fails to replace the cover after using the computer, the computer will not be protected.
As introduced above, a sticker 22 or decal can also be placed on the computer bearing the name of the entity that manufactured the computer or one of its components. Stickers and decals, however, do not generally protect computer components because they only cover a small percentage of the surface area of a computer component. Moreover, it may not be acceptable, such as in a professional office environment, to affix decals to a computer. Stickers and decals are further problematic because they are difficult to remove and leave a tacky residue. Thus, stickers and decals are not protective devices, and they are generally undesirable because they are virtually permanent fixtures of the computer component.